


Hoodie Mission Gone Wrong

by SheepShit



Series: The Amazing Superfamily [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: (Because how), At least we can laugh at his misfortune, Cookies? Mure liek cockied amiright, He was having such a good day, Hopefully those chocolate cookies helped, I don't mind people but I do, I should search up "how to write a series without getting sidetracked", M/M, Poor Peter, Snarky Jarvis, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, sry, this isn't smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepShit/pseuds/SheepShit
Summary: On cold days, big hoodies are GREAT! It's like those snuggies you can buy, but they don't suck! Peter was having a good day, just minding his own business until he accidentally walked on his dad's. Peter got a mental scar worse than his lizard scratch.





	Hoodie Mission Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I said I would write this, and so I did!  
> As always, I love feedback! But really, just ENJOY!

Peter was having a great day! He hadn't been late to ANY classes, and did ALL his homework, even with his Spider-Man doings going strong! AND school ended early! He was obviously satisfied, and couldn't wait to get home to the tower, and then praise himself with some cookies. Chocolate cookies. Whilst exiting the school building, he allowed himself to smile.

* * *

 

The teen took the subway home as he always did. His dad, being a billionaire and all that, always reminded him of the possibilities of taking a taxi or you know, something more expensive instead. It always ended up with Peter taking the subway anyways. He took it everyday back when lived with his aunt, and he didn't mind other people (except he does, but eh) so he didn't see a reason for changing his old habit.

The day had been suspiciously good. Not even a small beating had happened today. The slender but muscular teen shook his head. Maybe his Parker luck had finally come to a halt? Our you know, just gone on vacation for a bit. Grabbing his Captain America headset from his Iron-Man bag, he let himself relax.

* * *

 

Rain poured down the streets of New York, but he couldn't care less. The rain drops drummed at the streets, and Peter couldn't help but grin. Looks like Spider-Man is wearing a raincoat over his suit tonight.

A black umbrella covered his vision and toned down his happiness a couple of notches. Memories were rushing towards him. The nerd shook his head slightly. He can't keep feeling guilty every time he sees one. He can't keep thinking of what he could have done when it won't change anything. Gwen, wouldn't want that. Would she? Peter let out a deep breath.

Looking around he noticed a little girl waving at him. Scott's daughter, the one with the terrifying stuffed animals. He waved back and smiled. Can't let her down and not smile back, just because he's not feeling it.

A woman standing besides the girl looked at Peter like she was very uncertain if she liked him or not. It was probably the girls mother. Peter didn't blame her though, he probably looks ridiculous with his hair all wet and everywhere. The middle aged woman and the teen share a smile, before walking in their different directions, lil'pumpkin almost lost her ant-man umbrella in the process. A cold breeze made the teen shiver. His own fault for not bringing a jacket! Chocolate cookies, he reminded himself. Chocolate cookies makes everything better!

* * *

 

Peter stepped in the elevator. Cookies. Cookies. Co-  
"Peter, your temperature is lower tha-" Jarvis interrupted his train of though only for Peter to interrupt the worried mother hen of an A.I

"It's fiiiiiine Jarvis. Was a little cold outside that's all" Peter smiled up at the camera, which was placed in the corner of the elevator.

"I assume that's why you didn't bring a jacket." The A.I sassily answered back, tone dry. Peter snorted. It is hard to believe that Jarvis is an A.I at times.

"Exactly, yes." The teen grinned back, before stepping into the living room. He threw of his shoes and went straight to his room. Peter was soaking wet from the rain. A warm shower, and some new clothes, preferably a baggy hoodie, sounded perfect.

He found some new underwear, some fuzzy socks, pajama pants, and then went to look for a baggy hoodie. Most of the hoodies he owned were either dirty, or tight fitting. Peter pouted for a moment before coming up with an idea. His dad's probably has some hoodies, right? He could just steal one. It wouldn't be the first time. The last time he did, his pops got some rather embarrassing, (cute) pictures and drawing out of it, but this time he'd be careful!

So, get a hoodie from his dad's room, take a warm shower, and eat some delicious chocolate cookies. Sounded like a good, no GREAT plan! Peter grinned in triumph.

Peter threw his red and yellow back pack on his bedroom floor and decided to keep the headset on. He turned the music back up before walking in a slow pace towards his parents bedroom.

His pops should be at a SHIELD meeting, and his dad at some Stark conference. Skipping slightly to the music, he started walking slightly faster towards the hoodie that awaited. "Perfect, I have the house to myself" he said silently to himself. If he didn't have his headphones on, the teen would have heard the A.I's answer. Of course, Peter doesn't have that kind of luck.

* * *

 

The door was was just at the other end of the corridor. Just besides the room he, himself would move into soon. Peter pouted. Yes he was still upset! He had to find a new place to hide his suit, again! And if he wanted to jump in through the window he'd definitely get caught with how close they were. His dad's jus wouldn't let him have it easy! Not that his dad's knew about his secret at the time, but still! So fudging overprotective! Turning his attention back to his parents bedroom door, he smiled. Shower, hoodie, and cookies!

Cold, and still relatively wet, he placed his right hand at the door handle, and pushed. Peter expected an empty room. Peter did not get what he expected.

It was two seconds Peter used before he realized what was happening and closed the door with bright red ears. The first second was used by looking towards the closet. The second, on was used in seeing Steve lay on top of Tony, completely nude. Peter promptly turned around, shut the door, and then curled into a ball of shame the moment he was back at his room. His dads were NAKED. His pops, eh! Was in his dad!! Peter groaned in suffering.

"Jarvis, is it possible to erase a mental image?" Peters face was completely red, but his voice was 100% serious.

"Therapy?" The A.I helpfully suggested.

"I don't know..." Peter moped.

"Chocolate cookies?" 

"I love you Jarvis"

"Like your da-"

"Fuck you"

"Like your-"

"GAAHH!"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I did this in one go and pretty fast, instead of writing it little by little. Was it ok? I haven't really looked over it properly, so I apologize for any mistakes!


End file.
